


Like A Prayer

by becausecolours



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Catholic Guilt, Double Penetration, Frankly Unrealistic Sex, M/M, Mexican American Jeremy is Canon, Sacrilege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becausecolours/pseuds/becausecolours
Summary: Jeremy has the Catholic guilt fucked out of him by Jean and Kevin.





	Like A Prayer

It wasn’t always just insatiable fucking between the three of them. Sometimes it was slow and excruciating, so sweet it almost hurt. Sometimes it was just mindlessly blowing off steam after a game, hands down each other’s pants, or Jeremy on his knees (for about 5 minutes max, Jean and Kevin could never last long when Jeremy’s mouth was on them).  
  
But no, it wasn’t always like that either. Because often it was just Jeremy running his hand through Kevin’s hair while Jean snoozed in between them. Or Jean bringing his two hungover sweethearts Advil and water in bed on a Saturday morning. Or Kevin recording episodes of _Drunk History_ for all of them to watch together.  
  
It was sweet. It– this thing between them. Jeremy had called it a “throuple” once, which Kevin had absolutely hated. Not that the term didn’t fit, Kevin just didn’t like the way it sounded. The fact that it annoyed Kevin only encouraged Jeremy though, made him turn on his over-the-top Southern California Boy Charm and relentlessly tease Kevin about it all day. Kevin groaned, Jean laughed, Jeremy and Kevin both started kissing on Jean because damn his laugh was just absolute magic sometimes. That had been a good day. And really it didn’t matter what they called this thing between them. They just loved each other and loved on each other, and it didn’t have to be more complicated than that.  
  
Between the three of them, there was enough complex emotional bullshit to handle. They didn’t need to add onto that by getting precious about labels.

* * *

  
  
Whenever Jeremy’s own personal brand of complex emotional bullshit got a little too overwhelming, he’d pray the rosary until the click of the beads and repetition of the prayers washed away his worries. Jeremy learned the ritual when he was little– you start by making the Sign of the Cross (“Dios siempre estará ahí para ti, mi querido,” his mother told him). The next step is the Apostles' Creed, followed by the first bead, the Hail Marys, and the Glory Be. The five decades was always where Jeremy’s anxiety began to quiet, and by the time he finished he always felt better.  
  
On bad weeks, he’d pray the rosary every night before bed. Afterwards, he’d place the beads back in the little silver box his grandmother had given him at his confirmation. He kept the box in his bedside table drawer, next to his bible, next to his cross necklace when he took it off at night. On the other side of the bed that he shared with Kevin and Jean was a matching bedside table, one that held its own unique set of items.  
  
Instead of rosary beads, this drawer held anal beads, amongst other things. Other things, such as a half empty bottle of the lube Kevin liked, a full bottle of the lube he didn’t like (to be used only in the most desperate of situations), and a dildo that Jean used when he wanted to be fucked but couldn’t stand having anyone’s hands on him.  
  
Sometimes Jeremy called that drawer “The Pleasure Chest,” a phrase that, after Jeremy first uttered it, Jean and Kevin agreed was the worst thing to ever come out of Jeremy’s mouth.  
  
“Maybe I just need something else to do with my mouth,” Jeremy had suggested. Jean and Kevin didn’t even take the time to contemplate whether or not they should be ashamed at how turned on Jeremy could make them by saying something as simple as that. They were far too busy calling dibs over which one of them would get to fuck Jeremy’s mouth first. By the time Kevin had lost two rounds of rock-paper-scissors to Jean, Jeremy had removed his cross necklace and laid himself out on the bed with his mouth open, ready for the winner to claim his prize.  
  
For a long time, Jean and Kevin hadn’t really noticed that small quirk of Jeremy’s. He always took the necklace off before they fucked. Always, without exception.

 Jeremy had laughed it off the first time Jean asked about it.  
  
“God doesn’t need to see this,” he’d said before placing himself directly in Jean’s lap. Jean would have responded, but the sight of Jeremy starting to finger himself open always made his mind go blank. By the time they were both spent, with Jean’s cum leaking out of Jeremy’s ass, he’d forgotten the matter entirely.  
  
Until the next time it happened. And the next time. Kevin hadn’t noticed until the time Jeremy had jolted upright as Kevin’s tongue pushed underneath the waist of Jeremy’s boxer-briefs one evening. He’d muttered a brief “just a second,” before leaning over toward the bedside table and hurriedly stashing his necklace away in the drawer. Kevin shot Jean a look that Jeremy didn’t see, but neither of them mentioned it then.  
  
That isn’t to say they ignored it, though. After that day, Jean and Kevin began to form a plan– one that would hopefully help unravel some of Jeremy’s pent up Catholic guilt.  
  
When it came time to implement this plan, they were both almost too distracted by how pretty Jeremy was to remember what they were doing. Jeremy was absolutely glowing under their attention. Eyelashes fluttering, skin warm, mouth parted– he looked like an angel. He always looked so blissed out when both his boys were taking care of him.  
  
As Jean and Kevin’s hands started venturing lower down Jeremy’s body, Jeremy exhaled and tilted his head back before forcing himself to shift away from the two.  
  
“Give me a second, mis amores,” he breathed, reaching behind his neck to unhook his necklace. Jean’s hand on the back of his neck stopped him from going any further.  
  
“Why don’t you keep it on?” Jean leaned in and kissed the corner of Jeremy’s mouth. “Don’t you want Him to see how loved you are?  
  
Jeremy froze for a moment, too overwhelmed to speak. When he could form words again, he only managed a less-than-eloquent, “What?”  
  
Kevin nuzzled into Jeremy’s neck and reached out to toy with the cross pendant on Jeremy’s necklace. “We want you to keep it on.” Kevin kissed the cross, then Jeremy. At some point Jeremy had broken out into goosebumps, and the sight of Jeremy getting that overwhelmed nearly made Jean shiver.  
  
“It’ll break,” Jeremy said weakly.  
  
Kevin grazed his teeth along Jeremy’s neck. “You’ve worn it to practice before, it’ll be fine.” Jean studied Jeremy for any signs of genuine discomfort, then leaned in to kiss the other side of Jeremy’s neck.  
  
“Do you want us to stop?” Jean asked.  
  
“ _No_ .”  
  
Jeremy could feel Jean grin against his neck. Jean moved to start sucking a hickey into the sensitive skin along Jeremy’s collarbone. ‘ _Don’t you want Him to see how loved you are?’_ played on a loop in Jeremy’s mind, only pausing when he felt Jean’s palm press against his growing hard on. He gasped and pushed his hips up, trying to chase the feeling.  
  
“What do you want, Jere?”  
  
“I–“ Jeremy blushed, his usually filthy mouth and dirty mind turning shy all of a sudden. He felt like a naughty kid in church, ruining something holy.  
  
Kevin’s mouth went dry at the sight of Jeremy half naked and blushing in front of them. Jeremy looked like an _angel_ . How could such a heavenly creature feel so ashamed of himself? He reached out to hold Jeremy’s face in his hands and kissed him– gentler than he usually would.  
  
“You don’t have to be embarrassed,” he whispered. Jeremy was the sun after Jean and Kevin had spent so long in the dark. He’d supported them and their recovery, cheered them on, and made them feel truly loved for the first time. He didn’t deserve to feel ashamed about anything. “You were our salvation. Let us show you how much we love you.”  
  
Jeremy shut his eyes, willing himself not to cry. He was used to being overwhelmed in bed with these two, but it had never been quite like this before. When he opened his eyes, Jean and Kevin were watching him reverently. Like he was beautiful. Like he was holy. Like he was worth being worshipped.  
  
“Want you,” he whispered, voice shaking. “Both of you. Please.”  
  
He didn’t need to tell them twice.

* * *

  
  
Kevin prepped Jeremy, adding one, two, three fingers until Jeremy was rutting back against them and begging to be fucked. Jean kissed Jeremy quiet and slipped his thumb in Jeremy’s mouth as he pulled away. Kevin looked up at them, eyes glazing over as he watched Jeremy suck on Jean’s finger.  
  
“Roll him over onto his side,” Kevin said. Jean took his thumb from Jeremy’s mouth, smirking when Jeremy whined at the loss, and helped Kevin maneuver Jeremy onto his side between them. Kevin took his position pressed up against Jeremy’s back and rolled his hips against Jeremy’s pretty ass. Jeremy pushed back against him and God, he wanted, he wanted, he wanted–  
  
Jean teased the head of his dick against Jeremy’s hole and had to bite back a groan at how slick and hot Jeremy was. He always took them so well, looked so pretty all filled up. Jeremy gasped as Kevin reached his hand down to guide himself and Jean inside Jeremy. Kevin groaned low in Jeremy’s ear, and that plus the feeling of Jean and Kevin pushing fully inside Jeremy nearly made Jeremy forget how to breathe.  
  
“Oh, _God_ ,” Jeremy sighed. Jean grinned and kissed down Jeremy’s neck to his collarbone, until he reached the cross pendant on Jeremy’s necklace.  
  
“Such a good boy,” Jean said, flicking his tongue out to trace the cross. Jeremy’s breath hitched, and he let his head fall back into the crook of Kevin’s shoulder.  
  
“So good for us, so pretty,” Kevin added. He kissed Jeremy’s temple and reached to stroke Jeremy’s dick, hands still slick from when he’d lubed himself up.  
  
Jeremy bit his lip and thrust up into Kevin’s hand, moaning when the movement caused Jean and Kevin to shift inside of him. It was almost too much, feeling this good. He was loved, he was taken care of, he was filled up, he was a good boy, such a good boy, so pretty–  
  
Jean wiped a tear from Jeremy’s face with his thumb, then kissed him.  
  
“Jere?”  
  
“I’m good,” Jeremy said, just barely getting the words out. “Just feels nice.”  
  
Kevin pressed a line of kisses up Jeremy’s neck to his jaw. “Should we let our good boy come first?” Kevin looked over at Jean, but Jeremy interjected before he could answer.  
  
“ _No_ , no,” he begged. “Want you to use me first. Wanna feel you, please.”  
  
Jean shivered and leaned in to kiss Jeremy, and he and Kevin linked their hands together to rest on Jeremy’s hip. Then, they absolutely fucked Jeremy senseless. He was a whimpering mess by the time they’d finished inside him, only just able to ask for Jean’s fingers in his mouth and Kevin’s mouth on him. When Jeremy was close, Kevin pulled back and let Jeremy come on his face, licking what he could off his lips after. He swiped the rest of Jeremy’s come off his face with his fingers, then leaned in to kiss Jeremy’s cheek.  
  
“You want a taste?” he offered.  
  
Jeremy nodded and let Jean’s fingers slip from his mouth in favor of licking the come clean off Kevin’s. Jean pushed Jeremy’s hair back out of his face and kissed his forehead.  
  
“Happy, mon soleil?”  
  
Jeremy nodded and reached out to have both his boys hold him.  
  
“Yeah. Happy.”  



End file.
